I belong to you
by Atsuna
Summary: yaoi lemon en deux parties Byakuya&Renji. Un entraînement quotidien qui dérape. désolée, nulle pour les résumés :-p
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : ils sont à tite kubo ( même si j'ai les figurines de Ichigo et Toshiro )**

**Note : je dédicace cette fic à Trichou, fan de yaoi (yaoi-powaaa) même si elle connait pas vraiment Bleach (sacrilège !). Sorry pour le titre bateau, j'y ai réfléchi pendant une bonne demi-heure XD Et voilà…**

**I belong to you**

**Partie 1 :**

C'était une journée ensoleillée au Seireitei, une bonne journée pour un entrainement. Renji était allé, de plutôt bonne humeur, rejoindre son capitaine dans le jardin du manoir des Kuchiki pour leur séance quotidienne. Cela devait faire à peut près un mois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les jours pour s'entraîner et, à vrai dire, c'était le moment que Renji préférait dans ces journées monotones, même s'il avait jusqu'alors à chaque fois perdu leurs petits combats.

Comme d'habitude, Byakuya lui tournait le dos comme pour lui dire « peut-être cette fois-ci parviendras-tu à me surprendre ? ». Et cette fois, il comptait bien y arriver… Il approcha à pas de loup, sans sortir Zabimaru ce qui aurait directement trahit sa présence. Il jubilait intérieurement : trois pas et il y serait, il toucherait l'épaule de Byakuya et il aurait gagné. Plus que deux pas… Encore un pas… Il leva la main, centimètre par centimètre.

Le capitaine se retourna et lui attrapa le poignet puis l'envoya voler à quelques mètres. Renji parvint à se réceptionner d'une manière plutôt convenable juste avant de heurter un arbre. Et dire qu'il y était presque, c'était tellement frustrant ! Ou bien, peut-être que Byakuya lui avait juste laissé croire qu'il y arriverait pour mieux pouvoir le surprendre lui-même.

- Ta respiration est beaucoup trop bruyante, tes pas manquent de légèreté et tu ne camouffles pas assez ton reiatsu…

Byakuya ne lui laissa pas une minute de répit. Il sortit Senbonzuka et fonça vers son lieutenant qui n'eut pas le temps de prendre son Zanpakuto mais parvint à faire un pas de côté pour éviter l'attaque. Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait… Son capitaine venait de changer l'angle d'attaque en se tournant vers lui. La lame s'arrêta à un millimètre de la gorge de Renji.

- Tu viens de mourir la tête tranchée, dit Byakuya de son ton neutre.

Renji venait d'avoir l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté instantanément. Et le regard froid que lui lança Byakuya n'était pas pour aider son cœur à repartir. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas de vrais combats et ils ne s'étaient jamais blessés mais ce n'était pas la première fois que le capitaine de la sixième division faisait une telle peur à son lieutenant. Il aurait déjà pu le tuer une bonne cinquantaine de fois s'il ne s'était pas arrêté, comme là, à quelques millimètres de Renji, stoppant son attaque avec une telle précision. Byakuya recula de quelques pas et attendit que Renji ait sorti lui aussi son zanpakuto pour repartir à l'assaut. Ils avaient établi quelques règles pour leurs petits combats : ne pas attaquer l'autre dans le dos, ne pas utiliser le kidô ni le shikai, ni le bankai, ni le shunpô.

Renji bloqua la première attaque avec facilité. C'était toujours pareil : Byakuya commençait doucement pour le mettre en confiance, puis faisait tout pour le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Et tout cela sans le moindre effort… Il attaqua à son tour mais rata son capitaine d'un bon mètre. Byakuya était très rapide, même sans faire usage du shunpô. Mais cette fois, Renji ne voulait pas perdre, il allait gagner par n'importe quel moyen. Ils échangèrent quelques attaques rapides puis s'écartèrent d'un bond.

Renji l'observa un instant. Il semblait que cet entrainement ne lui demandait pas le moindre effort. Pourtant Renji voulait le voir haletant, à bout de souffle, à sa merci, il voulait voir sa lame s'arrêter tout près de la gorge de Byakuya, le voir transpirer, le voir avoir peur au moins une fois. Mais ce visage restait toujours impassible, Byakuya totalement maître de lui, de chacun de ses gestes, de chacune de ses respirations, toujours comme plongé dans une immobilité mouvante.

Reprenant Zabimaru de ses deux mains, le lieutenant se prépara à l'attaque. Il avança un pied mais Byakuya ne l'avait pas attendu, et il parvint de justesse à bloquer son attaque. Il n'y arriverait pas comme ça, il fallait qu'il se déplace plus vite que son capitaine… Encore une attaque qu'il bloqua, reculant de quelques pas. Byakuya ne voulait lui laisser aucune seconde de répit. Il fallait pourtant qu'il gagne cette fois ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution…

Alors le capitaine venait encore de l'expédier un peu plus loin, il utilisa le shunpô pour arriver à côté de lui et abattre Zabimaru sur lui, en espérant qu'il parviendrait à arrêter son geste. Mais ce fut Byakuya qui para son attaque. Renji releva les yeux vers lui, espérant y trouver ne fut-ce qu'une once de peur, mais les yeux noirs de son capitaine étaient toujours froids, deux perles noires inexpressives.

- Renji, tu viens de transgresser une des règles.

D'un coup, le lieutenant aux cheveux rouges se sentit honteux de ce qu'il venait de faire, et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il n'avait même pas réussi à le surprendre, même en trichant. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir agi de la sorte, mais c'était trop tard.

- Nous allons donc devoir les modifier…

Renji lui jeta un regard étonné alors que Byakuya s'approchait de lui. Il recula d'un pas, instinctivement, ne parvenant pas à détourner le regard de ce visage si parfait, cette peau si pâle, ses yeux qui vous transperçaient, vous glaçant jusqu'au fond de votre être… Byakuya avait ce quelque chose de mystérieux qui le rendait si séduisant. Il s'arrêta dans son geste. Il ne venait tout de même pas de penser que son capitaine était séduisant ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se répondre à lui-même parce que Byakuya venait juste de disparaître.

Un souffle chaud dans sa nuque le fit frissonner légèrement. Et voilà, il était « mort » une fois de plus…

- Tu sembles troublé, Renji… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Renji se retourna vers son capitaine et réalisa que celui-ci avait rangé Senbonzuka. Avait-il l'air si troublé que ça ?

- Non, je… Tout va bien, capitaine… murmura-t-il.

Byakuya lui adressa un sourire (quoi ? un sourire ? nda : oui mais juste un pitit :-D) avant de répondre, comme soulagé :

- Bien, dans ce cas, reprenons là où nous en étions…

Quelques minutes plus tard, le dos du lieutenant heurtait douloureusement un arbre après que son capitaine lui ait enfoncé la garde de Senbonzakura dans le ventre. Renji gémit de douleur en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, les yeux fermés, et ne remarqua donc pas que Byakuya s'avançait vers lui avant de sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à face avec son capitaine qui avait glissé son zanpakuto sous la gorge de Renji.

- Ca devient lassant de te trancher la tête, dit le capitaine de son ton monocorde.

Mais Renji n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il était trop proche, presque collé contre lui et pouvait presque sentir le froid de la lame sur sa gorge. Byakuya riva ses yeux dans les siens. Renji crut à nouveau que son cœur venait de louper un battement et sa respiration se faisait quelque peu anarchique. L'échange de regards ne dura que quelques secondes et ce qui suivit ne fit que perturber encore plus le lieutenant. Car les lèvres de son capitaine venaient d'emprisonner les siennes.

C'était un baiser chaste et qui ne dura même pas une seconde mais c'était déjà trop pour Renji qui, une fois que Byakuya se fut éloigné, détourna le regard honteusement.

- Je crois que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, dit le capitaine, aucun sentiment ne perçant dans sa voix.

Il tourna le dos à Renji et s'en alla, laissant son lieutenant dans un état pitoyable, toujours appuyé contre son arbre.

--

Renji était étendu sur le dos, sur son futon, fixant le plafond en attendant que le sommeil le gagne. Mais visiblement, il ne semblait pas être autorisé à dormir, ce soir-là. Il ne cessait de se repasser en boucle l'épisode de l'entraînement. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, n'avait pas pu réagir. Ou bien n'avait pas voulu ? Il aurait pu détourner le visage et éviter ce qui, un instant auparavant lui avait semblé inévitable. La vérité était qu'il n'avait pas trouvé cela désagréable. Ce qui le mettait peut-être le plus en rogne, c'était que malgré le fait qu'il ait utilisé le shunpô, il n'était pas parvenu à le battre. Parce que Byakuya le surpassait et de loin. Et c'était tellement frustrant de toujours se sentir la proie, de toujours esquiver les attaques.

En même temps, être la proie de Byakuya avait quelque chose d'amusant aussi. Les combats avec lui étaient intenses, et même s'il était le seul à finir épuisé et en sueur, il aimait partager ces moments avec son capitaine. Mais il voulait plus. Il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. En attendant, il lui fallait du sommeil. Certains disaient que la nuit portait conseil…

--

_Le lendemain, dans le bureau du capitaine de la sixième division._

Cela faisait presque deux heures que le capitaine Kuchiki et Renji remplissaient de la paperasse, assis l'un en face de l'autre. Renji avait mal dormi et à chacun de ses bâillements, le capitaine le gratifiait d'un regard meurtrier. En même temps, c'était lui le responsable de la fatigue de Renji. Bien sur, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire. Ils n'avaient même pas évoqué l'incident de la veille et, connaissant le capitaine, Renji savait très bien qu'il n'en parlerait jamais de lui-même. Donc si Renji désirait mettre les choses au clair, ce serait à lui de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards à Byakuya régulièrement, observant avec intérêt ses gestes minutieux, son air concentré lorsqu'il écrivait, ses cheveux d'ébène qui retombaient nonchalamment sur ses épaules, ses traits fins et délicats, sa peau pâle, sa bouche fine et bien dessinée… Byakuya releva les yeux vers lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Renji ? demanda-t-il.

Renji fut ramené à la réalité par le son de la voix de son capitaine et mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que celui-ci venait de lui poser une question. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes avant d'élaborer une réponse plus ou moins convaincante, sous le regard de Byakuya attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

- Non, tout va bien, capitaine. Je me demandais juste quand Rukia rentrerait de mission…

Et il se demandait aussi si ce baiser avait une quelconque signification… Mais ce n'était pas le moment de poser cette question. Il reporta son attention vers le document qu'il était en train de remplir. Toute cette paperasse était tellement endormante. Il griffonna quelques mots dans une case, en cocha une autre, puis fut à nouveau distrait de son formulaire. La main de Byakuya venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision pour se saisir d'un nouveau dossier et son regard si accrocha involontairement. Le capitaine avait de belles mains, longues, fines et délicates sans être trop féminines pour autant, et d'une pâleur presque envoûtante. Renji se demanda ce que cela faisait de les sentir glisser sur son torse…

Mais à l'instant même il se sentait surtout rougir et s'empressa de détourner le regard, essayant de fixer sa feuille. Heureusement, son capitaine ne devrait pas tarder à l'autoriser à partir, l'envoyer faire quelque chose ailleurs, comme tous les jours à la même heure. Il savait bien que Renji n'aimait pas le travail de bureau et il lui trouvait toujours une petite mission plus agréable pour la fin de journée. Il s'empressa donc de remplir ce dossier, et le suivant et celui d'encore après.

Mais Byakuya continuait à écrire au même rythme, sans se soucier de l'heure. Et bientôt le soleil baissait dans le ciel et Renji était toujours enfermé avec lui. Avait-il ressenti son trouble ? Se moquait-il de lui ? Ou avait-il tout simplement oublié de lui trouver quelque chose à faire ? Ou bien voulait-il encore être en sa compagnie ? Ca ne pouvait sûrement pas être la dernière solution… Il tendit la main pour se saisir d'un nouveau dossier sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il faisait mais au lieu de sentir le carton dur sous ses doigts, sa main rencontra celle de Byakuya. Tous deux relevèrent les yeux au même moment et se fixèrent alors que Byakuya ramenait sa main vers lui.

- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer mais il semblerait que tu aies bien travaillé aujourd'hui, Renji. Tu peux t'en aller si tu le désires.

- Merci, capitaine.

Mais il ne se leva pas, trop étonné qu'il était. Byakuya venait de lui faire un compliment… Voyant qu'il n'était toujours pas parti, le capitaine releva les yeux vers Renji qui restait assis sans bouger, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Je t'ai autorisé à partir, mais si tu restes, fais donc quelque chose.

- Euh… oui bien sûr, capitaine.

Il se saisit rapidement du dernier dossier qui traînait sur le bord du bureau et se mit rapidement au travail.

--

Voilà, c'est la fin de la partie 1. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. J'écris rarement du yaoi donc je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas. La partie 2 est déjà écrite et prête à être postée. Voili voilou !


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews à déjà ben trichou hein, et puis aussi à tamia, crazymai, nodoka83, Ayame, melmilou, poom's et li-san. J'avais peut-être une suite en tête mais ne dit-on pas que les plus courtes sont les meilleures? :-D voilà, bonne lecture, enjoy it!

**I belong to you**

**Partie 2 :**

En arrivant dans le jardin des Kuchiki, Renji n'essaya même pas de surprendre son capitaine qui l'attendait comme toujours. Il s'avança sans chercher à se faire discret, pourtant Byakuya ne se retournait pas. Il semblait avoir le regard perdu dans le ciel, ce qui était dur à dire étant donné qu'il lui tournait le dos. Renji s'approcha encore et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son capitaine qui, à son plus grand étonnement, eut un léger mouvement de surprise. Byakuya se tourna vers lui, toujours impassible pourtant.

- Visiblement, je n'étais pas assez attentif aujourd'hui, murmura le capitaine.

- Il vous est trop dur de reconnaître simplement que je suis parvenu à vous surprendre, capitaine, lui dit Renji, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Byakuya releva légèrement les sourcils. Visiblement, cette remarque ne lui avait pas vraiment plu. Il recula d'un bond et sortit son zanpakuto, rapidement imité par Renji. Celui-ci espérait que ce combat lui changerait les idées, lui ferait un peu oublier tout ce qui lui trottait en tête depuis la veille, même si c'était dans semblable situation que tout avait commencé. Ils échangèrent quelques faibles attaques pour se mettre en condition. Puis le capitaine augmenta la cadence, poussant Renji dans ses derniers retranchements. Il voulait attaquer mais à chaque occasion qui se présentait à lui, il reculait. C'était comme s'il avait peur de vraiment blesser son capitaine, de ne pas être capable de bloquer son geste à temps. Et il lui semblait que Byakuya l'avait remarqué. Après une nouvelles attaque violente qui fit vibrer la lame de Renji jusque dans son bras, le capitaine s'éloigna et rangea Senbonzakura.

- Renji, es-tu conscient de toutes les occasions que tu as eues de contrattaquer ?

Renji acquiesça, rangeant son zanpakuto.

- Retiens une chose : tu ne dois jamais avoir pitié de ton adversaire, ou même peur de lui faire mal, car il utilisera cette faiblesse contre toi. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Byakuya, avançant à pas lents, passa à côté de lui sans rien dire. Renji aurait voulu lui attraper le poignet, le forcer à se retourner vers lui, et lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Mais ses bras pendaient lamentablement le long de son corps et il n'arrivait pas à bouger, comme pétrifié. Oui c'était ça, il était lamentable de ressentir de telles choses pour son supérieur, un homme si intègre, toujours égal à lui-même, noble d'apparence mais aussi par le nom. Il ne pouvait pas, n'avait pas le droit de désirer souiller une personne telle que lui, malgré tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui porter. Parce qu'il l'aimait… Vraiment…

Et il serait fort pour son capitaine, il le rendrait fier de lui, ne baisserait jamais les bras, même s'il devait rester son lieutenant et rien de plus, même si les yeux de Byakuya continueraient à ne rien exprimer lorsqu'il les poserait sur lui. Même s'il ne devait jamais le voir sourire, ou même pleurer… Et il ferait tout pour rester au près de lui aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait, le servir et l'aimer avec toujours autant de conviction, parce que c'était le devoir d'un lieutenant envers son capitaine.

--

_Le lendemain._

Renji déambulait dans les rues presque désertes du Seireitei. Byakuya l'avait autorisé à quitter le bureau de la sixième division plus tôt que prévu, en lui disant que puisqu'il avait bien travaillé la veille, il était normal que ce jour-là, il puisse un peu se reposer. Mais Renji avait plutôt eu le sentiment que son capitaine avait du mal à supporter sa présence. Il était vrai que ce jour-là, être avec Renji n'était pas vraiment agréable. Malgré ses résolutions de la veille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux à son capitaine, ce qui devait être plutôt insupportable.

Il croisa le capitaine Hitsugaya accompagné de Momo qui lui parlait avec animation, ce qui semblait le laisser complètement indifférent. Il salua le capitaine avec respect et continua son chemin, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Cette situation devenait insoutenable. Il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair avec le capitaine Kuchiki le plus vite possible. Et puis on ne pouvait même pas dire que c'était lui l'initiateur de cette situation. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, il faudrait qu'il mette ça sur le tapis avant leur petit entraînement.

--

Lorsqu'il arriva à leur rendez-vous quotidien, Renji se rendit compte qu'il était peut-être un peu à l'avance. En effet, Byakuya n'était pas debout à l'attendre mais faisait des kata, torse nu. Il faisait des mouvements amples des bras et semblait maîtriser chaque parcelle de son corps, ce qui était relativement impressionnant, même pour un shinigami tel que lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il semblait plus paisible que jamais. Ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules, et quelles épaules ! Et son torse était si parfait, sa peau si pâle et si attirante…. Renji essaya de reprendre contenance et de calmer sa respiration ainsi que son rythme cardiaque.

Il resta donc là, à moitié derrière un arbre, à observer son capitaine. Il se sentait un peu comme un voyeur mais ne pouvait pas se résoudre à briser un spectacle d'une telle beauté. Le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'horizon, ce qui magnifia un peu plus la scène si c'était possible, coupant le souffle au lieutenant.

Enfin, Byakuya se remit droit debout et ramena ses mains jointes à son visage.

- Comptes-tu rester caché là encore longtemps ? demanda-t-il sans avoir rouvert les yeux.

- Je ne me cachais pas, capitaine. Il me semblait juste déplacé de vous interrompre…

Byakuya se dirigea vers un arbre en face de Renji, offrant son dos à la vue de son lieutenant. Sur le coup, toutes les résolutions de Renji semblèrent s'évanouir une à une. De plus, le capitaine ne prit même pas la peine de se vêtir, saisit Senbonzakura et se tourna vers Renji, en position d'attaque. Mais comment voulait-il que Renji puisse l'attaquer dans une telle situation ? C'était à peine s'il arrivait à aligner deux idées sans s'embrouiller à la vue des pectoraux de Byakuya.

Ce fut de justesse qu'il évita la première attaque. Il recula encore de quelques pas et sortit Zabimaru. Il bloqua sans trop de difficulté les deux attaques qui suivirent mais la troisième fit mouche, déchirant le kimono noir de Renji en biais depuis l'épaule jusqu'à la ceinture. Le lieutenant ne put réprimer un cri de surprise. Il jeta un regard vers son capitaine. Avait-il rêvé ou c'était vraiment un sourire qui était apparu quelques secondes sur ses lèvres ?

Byakuya fonça à nouveau sur lui, faisant reculer Renji jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve le dos contre un arbre, comme deux jours plus tôt. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il attendait ce moment et en même temps, le redoutait plus que tout. Byakuya restait pourtant à quelques pas de lui, attendant visiblement qu'il l'attaque à nouveau. Mais Renji ne s'en sentait plus la force, il n'en avait plus envie. Et de toute manière Byakuya gagnait toujours, alors à quoi bon ? Il laissa tomber Zabimaru. Il se sentait si lamentable d'abandonner mais encore plus d'espérer à son nouveau sentir les lèvres de son capitaine sur les siennes.

- Je ne veux plus, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Byakuya s'approcha de lui lentement, prenant son temps. Il laissa tomber Senbonzakura à côté de Zabimaru et posa une main sur la joue de Renji. Le lieutenant soupira en fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter du contact tant rêvé. Le capitaine était à présent tellement proche que Renji pouvait sentir son souffle sur la nuque. Il gardait les yeux fermés, la tête penchée sur le côté comme voulant lui offrir sa nuque. Byakuya déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de Renji, posant son autre main sur sa taille.

Renji tourna la tête vers lui, ouvrant les yeux pour croiser ceux de son capitaine. Il le regardait de ses yeux noirs d'habitude si inexpressifs mais qui d'un coup semblaient brûler d'une flamme comme éveillée d'un long sommeil. Byakuya l'embrassa tendrement, glissant sa main dans la nuque du lieutenant. Mais à nouveau, il s'éloigna de quelques pas, faisant gémir Renji de déception. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son capitaine, comme pour lui demander pourquoi, pourquoi il le faisait souffrir comme ça.

Renji en avait tellement envie, tellement envie de sentir Byakuya contre lui, de l'entendre gémir, de le voir transpirer, s'essouffler, de le sentir en lui… Il gémit à nouveau en se mordant la lèvre, glissant sans s'en rendre compte sa main dans son kimono par la coupure qu'avait fait Senbonzuka. Ilreferma les yeux, ne voulait pas subir ce regard froid et dédaigneux de son capitaine. Il avait déjà assez honte comme ça.

Mais à son plus grand étonnement et pour son plus grand plaisir, il sentit à nouveau que Byakuya était tout près de lui. Une main se glissa le long de son torse jusqu'à sa ceinture tandis que l'autre entreprenait de détacher ses cheveux et des lèvres, si douce, venaient de capturer les siennes. Ses vêtements lui furent retirés sans ménagement et il sentit les mains de son capitaine glisser sur son torse, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement, ses lèvres toujours scellées par celles de Byakuya. Renji quant à lui glissa ses mains dans le dos si parfait de son capitaine, des petites lumières dansant devant ses yeux qu'il gardait clos.

Et alors que Byakuya le prenait par la taille pour le coller contre lui, il sentit leurs bouches se séparer et grogna de mécontentement. Mes les lèvres tant adorées partirent à l'exploration de son visage, de son cou et ses épaules. Le capitaine le souleva du sol en faisant passer les jambes de Renji autour de sa taille. Son dos frotta douloureusement contre l'écorce de l'arbre derrière lui mais peu lui importait.

Puis il sentit une douleur qui lui fit lâcher un cri de surprise et par reflexe, lacérer le dos du capitaine qui gémit, la tête toujours enfouie dans sa nuque. Mais la douleur après quelques coups de hanches de Byakuya, fut accompagnée d'une telle vague de plaisir que Renji ne pouvait s'arrêter de gémir. La respiration de Byakuya contre son oreille se faisait de plus en pus rapide, tout comme la sienne, et son dos devenait très douloureux.

Et finalement, il sentit Byakuya se vider en lui dans un dernier mouvement des hanches et le capitaine lâcha ungémissement de plaisir, se retirant de Renji. Puis tout les deux glissèrent jusqu'au sol, épuisés et haletants. Et Renji souriait, en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Byakuya qui avait la tête posée sur son torse et semblait s'être endormi. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il rouvrit enfin les yeux pour observer le capitaine et remarqua que celui-ci ne dormait pas, les yeux tournés vers lui.

- Ce genre d'entraînement n'est pas désagréable, murmura le capitaine en refermant les yeux.

FIN

Voili voilou, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, c'était ma première fic yaoi lemon… j'espère que ça vous a plu :-D


End file.
